ultraman_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Teacher's Memories
is the forty-first episode of Ultraman Mebius. It features the return of Ultraman 80.http://hicbc.com/tv/mebius/story/041.htm Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Teacher's Memories" Synopsis Ultraman 80 has returned to Earth after hearing some sad news, and some consequential Minus Energy. Plot The scene opens up with a man and a little boy going to Sakuragaoko Middle School. The boy named Kai is hesitant at first, but the man teaches him how he handles his stress when he went to school as well, and they manage to make it to school on time. Elsewhere in the world, 2 balls of light are seen engaging each other in battle until one of them shoots down the other onto a deserted Island. The shot down reveals itself as another member of Roberuga's race, while the other reveals itself as Ultraman 80. 80 and Roberuga II engage in battle on the ground, but 80 is soon overpowered by Roberuga II bombarding him with Energy Bombs. Fortunately, Ultraman Mebius arrives on the scene to assist the older Ultra and together, Mebius and 80 manage to destroy Roberuga II with their signature rays. Back at GUYS, Mirai informs everyone that Ultraman 80 has returned to Earth due to a spike in "Minus Energy," to which 80 use to battle against during his time on Earth. To Teppei's concerns though, due to a lack of understanding of how minus energy works, GUYS is left to ponder when it will strike. Back at the Middle School, it is revealed that the School itself is planned to be torn down. Old alumni of the school, named Rakugo and Super catch up with the man from the beginning, named Tsukamoto. The men catch up over their memories of bonding when they went to the same school together, and it is there that they plan a reunion of those students who also went to the same school as them before it is torn down. At the same time, Mirai arrives at the School to investigate the Minus Energy in the area, only to be questioned by an eager Tsukamoto if he can contact Takeshi Yamato (Ultraman 80's human form) for the reunion after revealing that he knew a former member of UGM. Later that night, Mirai contacts 80 telepathically to inform him of the reunion as Mr. Yamato, but 80 declines the invitation out of fear that the Minus Energy will return, leaving Mirai conflicted. The next day, several of the Students (now grown) and Professors of Mr. Yamato's time arrive for the reunion, all eager to meet each other and especially Mr. Yamato. However just as a hesitant Mirai is about to deliver the message, the Minus Energy finally manifests itself into the form of the Minus Energy monster, Ho. With the School endangered, Mirai transforms into Ultraman Mebius to keep Ho away from the school. Despite Mebius's more superior strength, Ho's unusual abilities are able to hold the Ultra at bay until Ho manages to pin the Ultra down and bombard him with his Acidic Tears. Suddenly, Ho stops attacking the Ultra and notices Ultraman 80 arriving on the scene, to the delight of the reunited members of Mr. Yamato's class. Being a monster created from Minus Energy, Ultraman 80 easily eliminated Ho (who has now become more docile upon 80's arrival) by firing on it with his Buckle Beam, reducing Ho into light. Before leaving however, 80 is greeted by his former students who all pay their gratitude in him by singing . Later that day the reunion stills going on, but Mirai is confronted by Takeshi Yamato himself, who now has a change of heart and espresses his thanks to Mirai for reminding him of his the students and school that he had his fondest memories with. As Mr. Yamato leaves to reunite with his very eager classmates, Mirai deduces that the Minus Energy created Ho as a means of bringing back Ultraman 80 to see his students again. Cast * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Guest cast * - DVD releases Ultraman Mebius Volume 11 features episodes 41-44. References Category:Ultraman Mebius episodes Category:Episodes Category:Team Ups